Back In Time
by FadedSunset
Summary: When Matthew Taylor is transported back in time to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he alongside the famous Harry Potter must fight to survive, and battle creatures they never thought they'd have to go up against in their lives.
1. The Beginning

**A/N Hey guys, this is the first story I have put onto this site. My friend and I are actually writing this story together, not individually so it'll take a while for us to upload anything. We'd really appreciate it if you give us your thoughts and opinions to make the story more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K Rowling and it wouldn't be as good if it had been written by us:)**

**The Beginning**

I wake up at 7:30 AM with my dad shaking me awake. It took me awhile to wake up. I look at my calendar, which still seems to be a little fuzzy. It is the 3rd of October. I have a feeling that something exciting happens on this day, that there is some kind of event. 3rd of October…what is it? And then like a lightning bolt, it hits me. It's my birthday! I had waited for ages for this day! Because it is finally my special day, my 12th birthday. I quickly jump out of bed, rushing past my dad who is calling out "Happy Birthday" in a dazed voice behind me. I don't blame him. I did nearly knock him over in my excitement. I rush down the stairs to the living room where my family and most importantly presents (only on this day) lie in wait.

"So what did you get me?" I ask, not waiting for an answer as I rip open the presents.

"Hey, slow down!" my 18 year old brother Nick says, laughing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to ruin the suspenseful effect!" my 21 year old brother Jack jokes.

"Yes, you want to enjoy your presents to the fullest" my mum adds.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I wouldn't end up opening them anyway and – WOAH!"

I gaze in amazement at what I have just unwrapped. It is a book. But not just any book, in fact my favourite book. It is the fantastic, almighty, QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES! From Harry Potter, of course.

"Awwww thanks so much guys. I love it!" I say, directing my words to my two brothers.

"Open the next one! It's from your mother and I," my dad says while walking back into the room. Seems like he finally got over the shock of nearly getting run over by me.

"Sure thing," I reply, my eyes drifting over to the thick rectangular shaped package by my feet. I grab it and turn it over in my hands. I have a feeling it's going to be something very cool, though I don't exactly know why. I start to slowly rip of the wrapping, the excitement beginning to take over me. I pull away the last of the wrapping paper to reveal the curly, elegant script at the top of the package. It looks familiar, and as I read it, my heart skips a beat. It was the very same thing I had wanted ever since I had seen it at that fateful night at the local shopping centre. It was…..


	2. The Wand

**Chapter 2! Wrote this ages ago but decided to wait awhile before uploading. And thanks to xtreme-muso for reviewing (twice haha:P)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K Rowling**

**The Wand**

Before I go any further, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Matthew (more commonly known as Matt) Damen Taylor. I'm an average boy who goes to an average primary school, has average intelligence and is averagely popular, or that's what I'd like to think. I live in Normanhurst, a quiet suburb in Sydney, Australia but trust me; I don't have an Australian accent. The thing I like the best about my looks (although I have to admit, I like everything from my dark brownish-black eyes to my tall, tanned, athletic self) is my messy, straight, black hair; it gives me a more daring and cheeky look, though not completely troublesome. So, how would I describe my personality as you ask? Hmmm…well…..I guess I'm…mischievous to the point where I play pranks on practically everybody. I'm also humorous but still know when to keep my mouth shut (thankfully). The most important fact about me is, I'm OBSESSED with Harry Potter (as you have probably guessed).

Now enough about me, you're probably swearing at me, telling me to tell you what happened at my birthday yesterday, so I'll take you back and replay the moment of epicness.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was the very same thing I had wanted ever since that fateful night at Westfield. It was…the Harry Potter wand kit. Most people would think it's the lamest thing they have ever seen. But not me. This was the greatest; the most important Harry Potter collector's item to ever be created. It was completed with a wand (obviously), a single eagle quill with an ink pot, a cloak with the Gryffindor house emblem on it, a spell book containing all the spells from Harry Potter, except of course, the dark spells, and last but not least, a black Phoenix action figure, with golden outline. But something was unusual about this Phoenix action figure. It was moving. And then it yawned. This made me crack up laughing. Looks like technology has finely advanced enough to make it look realistic._

"_We knew you'd love it!" My mum crooned even though I hadn't actually said I liked it. I guess the look on my face made up for it though. _

"_Why don't you play with your presents in your room while we make breakfast for you?" My dad suggested. "We'll bring you your breakfast when it's finished, but I don't think that will be anytime soon." _

_I nodded as I ran up to my room, clutching my presents in joy. I remember to throw a fleeting 'thank you' over my shoulder in my family's direction before disappearing from view. As I run into my room, I kick the door shut behind me and leap onto the bed. I put on the Gryffindor cloak, take out the wand(which according to the label is Dragon Heartstring and cherry, supple and 12 inches) and WOW, sparks come shooting out of the end. Again I'm amazed at the technology behind it, but I just shrug it off as I pull out the spell book, and pick the first spell on the list, Wingardium Leviosa. I point my wand at the Phoenix action figure, which is currently chewing the head off my dragon statue, and shout out "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" .And to my amazement, the protesting Griffin rises into the air. POP! I look around, startled as five strange men appear out of thin air into my bedroom pointing their wands, or what I assumed to be wands, at my face. They all look different, but somehow the same with their matching black cloaks and stern faces. Confusion and fear fills me as a million different thoughts race through my mind. Who are these people? How did they get here? Why are they here? Did I do something wrong? And more importantly, had they done something to my family? Worry fills me and I consider screaming out for help. But something about these people makes me hesitate. They just look so familiar! I can't shake off the feeling that I have seen them before. In a movie…..about wands and magic…..with a boy named Harry Potter. And then it hits me. Disbelief washes over me in overwhelmingly powerful waves. It takes all my concentration not to pass out from the mixed emotions inside me. Then the man closest to me asks me the one question I never thought I would hear or have to answer in my life. _

"_Why did you do magic outside of school?" It is such a simple question, a simple question that I have no answer for. The only reply I could come up with was: "Magic…me…school….exists…what?" I was embarrassed with my reply but I couldn't come up with anything better. I would have thought it was some sort of joke my brothers had made if there weren't so many unusual-looking people in my room. The same man as before suddenly brings a realization onto me. "You're going to be expelled from Hogwarts if you don't answer me." This isn't some sort of huge practical joke even though I'd be too shocked to laugh even if it was. Harry Potter isn't a made up story. Magic exists and most importantly, I am wizard._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_


	3. Turning Back Time

**A/N Third chapter woohoo! Hey, I just wanted to remind you guys to keep in mind that there are two people writing this story so if the style of writing suddenly changes, you know why. Seeing as I'm actually the writer while my friend supplies the ideas (though sometimes she does write), I do go back and try to change things so the style is the same. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter series. **

**Turning back Time**

So now that you relived part of yesterday I'll explain the rest of it.

After I found out I was a wizard I was told all about Hogwarts and how all the other magical schools had closed down a little after Harry Potter's time (meaning the one in Australia was also closed), which is the reason I was told I was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. When they finally realised I didn't go to Hogwarts they offered to make my greatest dream come true. They offered to send me back in time to my 11th birthday which was the previous year, and from there they would send my 11th year family and me back to the year where Harry Potter started school at Hogwarts. My past self would not be there as I would be taking his place. Of course I accepted. They gave me the night to pack everything I wanted to take back in time with me. So here I am, I have just finished packing and I can already hear the ministry official walking up the stairs.

"So are you ready?" asked the ministry official whose name I've yet to learn. I don't answer. Instead I turn to give everyone a hug. I know that I will be seeing them when I go back in time but that is my past family. They won't know everything that has happened since then and it will seem strange. But then again, I know either. Because they are planning to obliviate certain things that they told me this morning from my memory. I still don't really know why they are actually letting me go back in time. I mean, it can change part of the future, couldn't it? Maybe they know something about me that I don't. I may never know. But for now I have to get ready to go to the past.

I nod my head and softly say "I am ready." I brace myself as the ministry official (I really need to learn his name) points his wand at me and mutters a spell, and then darkness begins to swirl around me. The last thing I see is the grief on the faces of my family, who are staring back at me, and then….nothing.

Darkness presses against me, no sounds can be heard, just that eerie silence. I feel nothing, I see nothing, and then I land in a jumble of sounds and smells with my suitcase falling on top of me, painfully. My past Mum comes into the yard and then screams "Matt! What do you think you are doing? And why do you have a suitcase?"

"Nothing Mum, just fooling around" I reply adding "as usual" under my breath.

"Fine, just come inside so you can blow out the candles of your birthday cake" Mum says, already halfway through the door. I nod (even though she can't see me) and follow her through the back door. I walk in and see sitting at the table is my past Dad…..no, real Dad. I can't hang onto the future any longer. I don't even bother to blow out the candles because at that moment the ministry official (I seriously need to learn his name) came walking, yes walking, not flying, through the door behind me. My family gives him a weird look trying to figure out who the hell he is.

He ignores their reaction and says in a clear, formal, voice "I am here to deliver a present to your son."

"What present? We didn't order anything! And what gives you the right to just walk into our house like that?" my dad's angry voice echoes throughout the room.

"Please, sir, trust me. I'm sure your son will like it very much" _No Kidding,_ I think, already knowing what this 'present' of mine was. "If it does not satisfy you, then you may report me to whoever you want," the official adds as an afterthought. After much grumbling and deciding, curiosity gets the better of my family and together we follow the official to find out what this present is. We round the corner of the house and come to a stop a few metres away from an ancient, blue coloured, Ford Angelina sitting in out driveway. As soon as I see it, the word 'portkey' begins to echo through my mind and I suddenly make the connection as to why.

"This is it!" the official announces somewhat cheerfully.

"Why the hell would he want this?" my brother Jack asks in confusion. "He can't even drive yet!" _He's just jealous that I get an ancient car and he doesn't,_ I think to myself while smirking.

"Don't worry that's not the present, we're just going to drive to the factory to pick it up!" The ministry says sounding surprised at why anybody would give an 11 year old a car, especially an ancient car.

"What makes you think we'll agree to this?" my dad asks, anger becoming apparent in his face.

"Awwww, c'mon dad!" I plead and beg with fake despair. "Pleeeeease?" I continue to wail. He looks at me for a long time and then reluctantly gives up, nodding his head. We all pile into the Ford Angelina and I hit my shin on something (hard) in the leg space under the seats. Surprised, I realise it's my suitcase and my family's possessions too. Then with a 'BANG' the doors shut and once again darkness settles around me, making it impossible to see.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, all I can see is a confusion of legs and arms. And once again, my suitcase is on my head. Seriously, if that happens one more time, I'm gonna get brain damage. While I wait for the others to come round, I take in my surroundings. I am in a deserted street that looks quite old, but also quite colourful. It looks to be around 5pm. I turn around and look at the nearby street sign. And guess what it reads. Privet Drive. Suddenly a loud voice yells from the inside of number Privet Drive<p>

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT! DO THE DISHES BOY!" I vaguely wonder who would treat their nephew (it seemed like a nephew from what I had just heard) so badly. And of course, late as usual, I realise who. But before I have time to ponder this, the ministry official appears at my side and pulls me from the ground, leaving the rest of my family to get up on their own.

"I cannot go any further," he tells me with a sad expression on his face. "It is up to the aurors to wipe parts of your memory and send you onwards." I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see 3 powerfully built aurors standing behind me.

"Wait!" I tell him quickly. I at least need to say thank you to him after all he's done for me. And there's something else that I really want to find out. His name.

I'm about to start telling him how grateful I am and give him my little speech but the auror directly behind me, who seems to be the leader says "Time is running out, Bob." to the ministry official.

"Your name's Bob?" I blurt out stupidly, without thinking. He looks back at me.

"Yes, my name is Bob. But as my colleague said, time is running out. I must leave. Goodbye and good luck, Matthew Taylor." Blinding light forces me to close my eyes and when I open them again, Bob is gone.

"Now it is time for your memories to vanish and you to take your place in this world" the auror says gravely while pointing his wand at my forehead. I shiver and then that fatal word is the last thing I hear before everything vanishes. "OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>About the thing with the guy called Bob...it's a private joke between the two of us. We walked in during a hilarious scene in a movie. So think nothing of it:)<strong>_  
><em>


	4. The Boy With The Scar

**A/N Chapter 4! Sorry, I haven't been updating because of something going on at home. Hopefully it'll get better soon:)**

**The Boy with the Scar**

The date is currently June the 3rd. It has been 2 weeks since we got here. I decide to take a walk in the neighbourhood to try and get familiar with my new surroundings. I never thought I would move from Australia but Dad got a new job here in London so we had to move. I like the people here but they all seem to be afraid of this gang whose leader looks like a pig (no seriously, a FAT pig). The only person I would like to get to know seems to be hiding from everybody. Harry Potter is his name. He looks pretty cool with his emerald green eyes, untameable jet black hair, and most of all, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which I'm really curious to know how he got it. And guess what I found out. That FAT pig is his cousin, Dudley Dursley (who by the way is REALLY FAT, did I mention that before? If I did it's very true). **(A/N Sorry about all the FATS but we wanted to get across that Matt really hates Dudley.) **.So I'm currently walking through some alleys when I suddenly see the boy with the scar (It was Harry Potter wasn't it?) cornered by that fat kid Dudley (I think) though it's quite dark. Dudley and his gang have surrounded Harry and as I move closer I see a fight going on. Well not really. Dudley is just bashing Harry up. I wouldn't call that a fight (Would you?).

I decide that it should stop so I call from behind the group "What do you think you're doing?" Dudley practically jumps a meter into the air and turns around to stare at me

"Nothing concerning you, new kid" he grunts, so very like the FAT pig he resembles.

"If this doesn't concern me, then it probably doesn't concern your 'gang' either. But I see you have surrounded yourself with them. Why is this? Are you too scared to take a boy half your size on by yourself?" The reaction to my comment pleases me greatly. The Pig, as I now call him, has turned a deep shade of purple. If I hadn't known better, I probably would've thought that he couldn't breathe. He looks at me with a murderous look on his face and out of the corner of my eye I can see Harry signalling for me to run.

"Your dead, new kid." He slowly advanced towards me (though I think that's as fast as he can go) and I hold my ground. I don't feel any sort of fear. After all, I am quite skilled at martial arts. I can see the surprise on the Pigs face when I don't run away as he gets closer.

I smirk at him in a confident way and just as he's about a meter away I say "Get ready to take a beating Pig face" He then snarls and sends that meaty paw of his right at my jaw. I do the simplest thing ever. I catch it. Then with my right hand (I used my left hand to stop the punch) I punch him in the nose (I think I heard a snap, but that could just be imagination) causing a severe noise bleed. The Pig then acts the total coward and runs of crying for his mummy. Immediately after the rest of his gang run away as well, leaving me alone with Harry.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, concern clear on my face. He looks at me in disbelief and ignores my question.

"That was bloody brilliant! No one has ever stood up to Dudley and his gang before!

I laugh, "Seriously? All he can do is punch. You just need to make him lose his confidence and make up some excuse before going and crying to his mummy.

Harry laughs. "All I do is dodge him when he comes at me. Next time I'll try to trip him over as well!" We both laugh at the thought of Dudley face planting into the ground. Now that would be a sight for sore eyes!

"Soooo….we're friends now right?" I ask in a casual voice as we head back down the alley and out into the street, heading for Privet Drive. Harry's response confuses me.

"Really? You'd be friends with me?" he asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I question curiously. Harry looks down with a sad look on his face.

"Well…most of the kids think I'm strange…..And their parents tell them to stay away from me…..

"Why?" I ask. Harry seems like a really nice person. And he's pretty fun to be around, even though I had only spent about 5 minutes with him.

"Because I'm different," he says simply. "They call me a freak and other things….." The injustice of this makes me angry. Not just angry but sick, too. They don't have the right to be mean and single him out because he's different!

I'm seething with anger but I force myself to talk calmly when I say "I'm different as well, I make strange things happen when I'm upset and in Australia I was often called a freak as well, but I never let it get to me and just ignored it. Soon after because I had never let it get to me, people saw me as who I am, not some freak that makes strange things happen.

Harry looks at me hopefully and softly said "So you have been in the same position as me? Can you help me get past all that has happened? Can you really be my friend?"

I smile at him as we come to a stop in front of number 4 Privet Drive and say "Don't worry Harry I'll be your friend. Your best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry, we made Harry kinda OOC cause we needed a way to show vulnerability<strong>


	5. The Letter

**A/N Update! I really have nothing to say this time. Except thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited, etc. **

**Disclaimer: My friend and I don't own Harry Potter. Devastation right there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

August 31st. I can't believe so much time has passed since the day I beat up the Pig (Which was heaps of fun, by the way). Harry and I are best friends now and every free moment we spend together. The Pig leaves Harry alone now (luckily for him). As I picked up the mail from the door a heavy, parchment like looking letter falls out of my hand and I see my name "Mathew Damen Taylor" printed elegant script on the front. On the back, sealing the letter is a small emblem that has been separated into 4 parts each with a different animal on it; a badger, a raven, a snake, and the most eye-catching one, a lion. Curiosity fills me as I rip open the envelope and unfold the letter held inside. In the same elegant script it reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_WITCHCRAFT _and_WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order_ of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards__)_

Dear Mr Taylor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31s.t. A Hogwarts representative will come to escort you to purchase your equipment at any time so please make sure you are well prepared.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress _

I noticed another piece of parchment, which I hadn't seen before, written on it was:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger 66

DIAGON ALLEY

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 goblin –made short sword

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I lift up my head at stare blankly in confusion, all the strange words whirling in my head. Wand? Magic? Potions? What is this? Is this some type of joke? Well it isn't funny! Whose idea was this? To play tricks on poor innocent kids! It was just plain mean, not to mention time-wasting. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell suddenly ringing. I wonder you it is. No one usually comes at this time. I hear my dad opening the door and talking to someone with a deep, gruff voice. Some words of the conversation drift towards me. "I'm here to see Matthew Taylor" the deep voice says. I quickly re-trace my steps from the living room to the door and I'm surprised by what I see. A big, inhumanly tall, heavy-set man is at the doorway talking to my father. He looks too big to be allowed! When he sees me, his face transforms into a kind and delighted smile, which I can barely see as his mouth is covered by his dark beard."Yer must be Matthew" he says to me by way of greeting. I nod and stammer out "Who….who are you?" He chuckles lightly and replies with "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. The representative that was sent ter pick yer up!"

"What? So it's not just a big joke?"

"A joke? Yeh think this is all just a joke?"

"What are you two talking about?" My father suddenly cuts in, forgetting all about being polite.

"Have yeh read that letter o' yours?" He points to the letter in my hands. My father shakes his head and gently takes the letter, drifting back to the living room and sitting on the armchair while reading it. I follow my dad, motioning for Hagrid to come too, and then offer him the couch to sit on which he fills up easily. I go and sit on the available armchair just as my dad finishes reading. He looks up, shock with something that looked like happiness written all over his face. I wait for him to question everything but he doesn't.

That annoys me. "Come on dad!" I say furiously, "Tell me this is all some big joke!" My dad's response is quiet, and the content shocks me. "No son," he says. "It's all the truth." Confusion and anger sweeps through me. "This has to be a joke! Magic doesn't exist. And even if it did I wouldn't be part of it 'cause I'm nothing special. I'm just me."

Hagrid suddenly lets out a booming laugh. "Nothin' special eh? Have you e'er done somethin' unusual when yer angry or upset? Anythin' at all?" Now that I think about it, some unusual things have happened to me. Like the time when I was at my friend's house I lost my favourite toy which I was 100% sure I had taken with me. We had even taken some pictures of me playing with it at his house. But when I went home it was already there, just sitting on my desk. And the time where I was getting teased at school one day and it was so bad that I ran of shaking and close to tears. Now I realise that it may not have been a coincidence that they all just happened to face plant into the concrete on the same day, right after I ran away from them. In response to Hagrid's question, I slowly nod my head. Now many things were starting to make sense. Many, many things. Hagrid was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me! It was so exciting, yet unbelievable. And of all the things to happen it was this! Must really be my lucky day.

A lot of explaining was done in the next half an hour or so. I learnt all about Hogwarts and the Magical world. And don't worry, I did accept the invitation to attend Hogwarts. At the moment I was in Diagon Alley with Hagrid and you will not believe how cool it is. There were sooooooo many things that were out of the ordinary. Potions, brooms, extremely unusual sweets, robes, quills and more. We had already gone to Gringotts (where we had also gotten my sword which was goblin- made steel and a plain wooden handle) and had gotten everything except for one thing. My wand. We were currently standing outside of Olivanders, just about to go in. for some reason, all the stuff about magic and all the names and everything seemed strangely familiar to me. It's like the pieces of information were hovering in the back of my mind, always out of reach. Even when I met Harry, I had the feeling that I had seen him before, though I was sure I hadn't. I pushed all of this out of my mind as we entered Olivanders. There were millions of shelves, all filled with thin boxes. Boxes with wands in them. Excitement suddenly rushes through me. The wand was the main part of magic. Without a wand, there's all most nothing you can do. This was definitely one of, if not the best part of magic. A voice echoes through the darkness, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Ah, Mr Taylor. I wasn't expecting you for a few years." I think I should be scared, but instead I'm just curious. How does he know me? And what does he mean? When I voice these thoughts he just smiles and says "All will be explained when your role has been fulfilled." Before I can answer, he quickly pulls out a wand from nowhere, holding it delicately. "Dragon Heartstring and cherry, supple, twelve inches, and just a touch of purity to finish it off." He holds its out to me and I accept it curiously. I place my hand around the handle and grip it firmly. As soon as I do, a feeling of pure power fills me to the brim, along with happiness, and excitement. It felt _right_, like it was meant for me and only me all along. It felt like a part of me, like it had taken over my body and merged with my soul. "Yes….." I hear Olivander murmuring quietly in the background, "Perfect….." I look up at him, wondering what he's going on about, but he had already gone.

Next to me I hear Hagrid mutter "That Olivander has always been a strange one. Real mysterious."

* * *

><p>We were back at my house, treating Hagrid to a cup of tea. He loved the place and was so relaxed he managed to fall asleep more than once. But now it was time for him to go. As I lead him to the door, my thoughts suddenly jumped to Harry and with a jolt, I realise a problem. What was I gonna do? I had promised him that I'd be his best friend, which I'd always be there for. How could I leave him after that? Of course, there was a small glimmer of hope in me. Maybe, just maybe he happened to be a wizard too. He had told me about all the strange things that happened to him and they sounded very magic related to me.<p>

As Hagrid steps out the door, suddenly I hear my voice asking him "Do you know Harry Potter who lives near here? Is he a wizard too?"

Hagrid's face clouds and he says "Yeh, yeh he is" and then closing the door behind him, he walks away, leaving me staring at the picture of my happy family, hanging on the back of the door.

And then, an idea strikes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Us and our cliffhangers haha:)<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
